


The Arrangement

by Youdirtylittlegirl



Category: Youtuber RPF
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Pining, The Void, Threesome, arranged threesome, male and female receiving, one sided pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youdirtylittlegirl/pseuds/Youdirtylittlegirl
Summary: Host has a secret, Dark knows, and has to find a way to tell you.





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> This was SO MUCH FUN. I had to make myself stop because I could write Host FOREVER. Thank you SO MUCH for this one, it was WONDERFUL.

The Void was an infinite, complex realm. It was everything and nothing at the same time, the middle ground between life and death and further on than that. 

It was mystical and wonderful and terrifying, all at once. 

Each corner of that realm held some sort of different aura, a different air around it,but the centermost location was typically the most lively. 

It reminded her of the stories of the realm of Hades. It was an ethereal, ancient place, and it had a sort of acropolis. There was an enormous marketplace, where deities of any and all kinds sold their goods and services. 

This was where she spent a lot of her time when Dark was off doing business elsewhere. There were so many glorious things she could find there. 

Half of the marketplace was physical, material items, and services that could be purchased for a hefty price. The other half was a market for foods, snacks, and fresh goods. 

She could spend an eternity exploring each vendor and each tent, but she knew that she only had a few hours today. 

She tended to avoid the vendors that were being manned by goblins and fae-kind. Dark had warned her long ago that they were dangerous kinds, even if they looked sweet and lovely. 

She could spend hours perusing everything here, but she was on time restraint this time. She had plans with another one of her dear friends in about an hour. 

She pondered a few of the produce stands for a while, and picked out some interesting fruits and vegetables that she had seen, and placed them in the small basket that dangled from her arm. 

She made small talk with some of the vendors that she would see on a weekly basis, and by the time she got to the edge of the marketplace, it was time for her to head to the meeting place that she had set up with her dear friend Host. 

They had been meeting for lunch once a week for as long as she could remember, and this week was no different. 

This week they were meeting on the shoreline of the Sea of Dreams. 

That was another of her favorite places in the entire Void. It was that of—well, dreams, but—it was one of the most stunning places that she had ever seen. It’s sands were a deep black color, and the water lapped in slowly, most times. It was a sparkling deep color that her eyes couldn’t discern most days, and when they could, she didn’t have the proper language to describe it. 

She was grinning on her way to the beach, humming a tune that Dark had been playing on the piano that morning. When she arrived to her location, Host was already waiting there for her, a neat looking linen blanket on the ground so that they wouldn’t get sand on anything. 

“Hi! Sorry, I got caught up a while-“ 

“With the fruit vendor, yes. It is no problem at all, I haven’t been waiting for long.” 

His voice was so smooth and soothing, and it easily put her at ease at any given time. It was uncanny, how he and Dark could always do that. 

She set the small basket down on the blanket and sat down next to Host. 

“I brought something for you,” he said to her with a smile, leaning back on his elbows and letting what was similar to a dull sunlight bask over his face. He wore his blindfold today, just simple cloth folded over on itself. 

The Host was a strange entity. She had never asked him about how his affliction came to be, only accepted what he offered to her. 

He didn’t like talking about it, that was something that was very obvious. 

He wasn’t blind though, as many assumed. 

He had always had the Sight of a true Seer, but one day, in his younger, more arrogant years, he tried to See the fate of something far more ancient and arcane than he. 

His punishment was a heightened ability, almost unbearably so. He couldn’t look upon anything without seeing every single living aura, and every single possibly path that it’s life could take. 

He had shown her his eyes several times before, and she was truly honored that he would trust her with something like that. They were a soft color, a creamy golden white. 

He did tend to keep them covered most times, though, the outside world tended to overwhelm him, and the only time he really went around without it was in his own home. 

She looked at him curiously, watching as he pulled a small box out of the pocket of his corduroy pants and handed it to her casually. 

She took it and turned it over in her hands before sliding the top off of it slowly. 

“Host, you didn’t have to do this, I haven’t got anything for you!” She mumbled, cheeks flushing as she realized what it was. 

It was a hand carved pendant on a long silver chain, one quite similar to one of the decorations she always admired in his cabin. 

“Did you make this?” She asked in complete awe as she saw the tiny details that were carved into it. 

He shrugged and smiled, just a shy upwards quirk of his lips, with the tiniest nod. 

“I know that you admire the full piece, and I have been working on my carving skills, so I just thought that I would try to do it justice. I hope that it’s acceptable.”

“Host, it’s more than acceptable, it’s absolutely gorgeous. Thank you, truly.” She murmured as she unclasped the chain and looped it around her neck. It was the perfect length, hanging down to just the top of her breasts, but comfortably so. 

She admired it for another moment or so, before Host sat up and turned to face her. 

“I brought along some of the lemonade that you enjoy as well, the kind with basil in it.” He held up a travel sized glass container with the delightful lemonade in it. 

She grinned and turned to pull the small basket she brought with her towards her. When she turned back towards Host, she paused, however. He wore an almost unreadable expression on his face, and it confused her to her core. 

It looked like a mixture of longing and desire and adoration and sadness all at once and it made her heart clench. She ignored it for the time being, though, and displayed what she had brought for the two of them as well. 

They had a wonderful time, catching up from the events of the last week or so since they had last met. 

********

Later that night, she was getting ready for bed, and Dark was laying in their bed on his belly, reading over some documents before they went to sleep. 

“Love, have you spent any time with Host recently?” She asked through a mouthful of toothpaste. 

He snorted and looked up at her, pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. He really only wore them for cosmetic purposes, his vision was perfect, but he claimed that they made reading the tiny text easier. 

“Not this week, I did have a few hours with him last week, though. Why do you ask?”

She frowned and finished her nighttime routine before crawling into bed next to him. 

“He was acting a little odd today, even for himself. I just wondered if he was feeling alright, or if something was wrong.” 

“What kind of odd?” He asked, folding his papers up and setting them on his bedside table before turning over to gaze at her over the frame of his glasses. 

She shrugged, shifting down so that he could prop himself over her and stroke down the side of her arm. 

“He just...He gave me a gift today, and he brought along all of the things that he knew I liked, and just...I caught him giving me this…strange look. He was just really off today, is all.” 

Dark was quiet for a long moment. 

“You know something.” She said, her tone ever so slightly accusatory without intending to be. 

Dark sighed heavily and sat up, folding his glasses up and setting them aside before rubbing his eyes. 

“Host had a very serious talk with me last week, and I haven’t known how to bring it up to you, yet. But if you’re noticing his behavior too, then now is as good as any other time.” 

She sat up with him, reaching over to take one of his hands in hers, so that she could stroke the back of it with her thumb. 

“Host told me last week that...well, that he loves you, my darling. He’s been having these feelings for you, and he’s been feeling guilty about it, and he pulled me aside last week to talk to me about it. I’ve been debating on how I wanted to tell you about it, and I’m very, exceptionally sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner.” 

She sat in silence for a long moment or two, letting all of this add up in her mind before speaking. There was so much to consider, and so many emotions passed through her all at once. 

“Darling love, please say something? How does that make you feel?”

His voice was almost pleading, but he was trying to keep his composure. 

“I-I don’t know. I-How did you feel?” She asked, “Hearing that from him?” 

“I was...exceedingly angry but…” he paused, “after thinking about it for a while I really came to the conclusion that…” 

There was another, longer pause as she watched him chew over his words mentally first. 

“I’ve existed for near millennia,” he said, “I have seen the beginnings of civilization. I’ve been with the changing world near every step of the way. I am an infinite being, I’ve soulbonded with my darling love,” he paused again to reach over to grasp her hand gently, and to smile softly at her, “So if one of my dear, trusted friends sees exactly what I see in you, so be it. And if things progress further than just a longing, so be it. At the end of each day, I know that you’ll be in my bed at the end of the night, and that your soul longs for me, and that you are mine for our entire eternities together.” 

She let his words sink in, and then found herself nodding slowly to him. 

“Okay. I think I understand. And once the initial shock wears off, I think that I may feel the same way. I think that in the next few days, we should invite our dear friend over and have a long discussion with him. Right now, though, I think that I’d just like to hear about your day and unwind for a while.” 

Dark smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her forehead, before shifting so that they could both be comfortable in bed. 

She moved so that her head was in his lap and so that he could stroke her hair while he talked about the events of his day, which were mediocre at best when it came to his day, but she liked to hear about it all the same. He leaned up against the headboard with his eyes at half mast as they both drowsed in and out of sleep until finally she tugged at his arm to get him to lay down with her. 

“I love you with all of my being, my sweet darling girl.” He murmured, blinking slowly as the corners of his eyes crinkled on a smile. In between blinks, the glamour on his eyes faded away, and they eclipsed to a shiny black. Others found it intimidating, but she knew that the blearily blissed out expression on his face was matching the way he was gazing at her. 

He stroked a few fingers over her cheeks before dipping his head in and kissing her lips so tenderly. He pressed his forehead against hers and nuzzled his nose against hers for a quick second. She grinned and her heart felt so full she thought it would explode. 

“I love you too, Dark, so much.” She murmured, voice slow and hazy, already taken over by sleep. The last thing she saw was his happy, loving grin before she fell asleep. 

*****

The next morning she woke up slowly and pleasantly. It was even more pleasant when she realized that at some point Dark had crawled between her thighs and was slowly opening her up with his tongue and his thick, blunt fingers. 

She gasped out when she really felt the first slick slide of his tongue on her, and it seemed as though that really spurred him on. He gazed up at her, his eyes completely black, just as they were the night before, but this time all she saw in them was barely awake lust. 

His tongue curled around her clit as his fingers stroked and prodded at her hole, coaxing one in slowly before curling it up to exactly where she needed it. 

He hummed around her clit, a sound that resonated so deep in her bones that made her quiver under his fingers. She gasped and moaned out his name, her eyes pressed shut from the sheer pleasure that she felt. 

She moved her hand so that she could stroke his hair and sit up a bit to watch him. He really did just wake up starving for her, and it showed because he laved his tongue over her so, so gently. Her eyes fluttered shut again and she just relished in the feeling for a moment. 

Her mind was blissfully empty, until it wasn’t. 

After their conversation the night before, her mind wandered and she could only imagine what it would be like if their dear friend were to join them. His gentle hands caressing her body, and the soft, reverent encouragement from him. She couldn’t help but to imagine the way his talented, tricky fingers would feel teasing her. How his gentle tongue would glide over her cunt. 

All of this, combined with the confident, firm press of Dark’s fingers inside of her while he suckled at her clit carefully was more than enough to push her over the edge. 

She cried out Dark’s name and let her hips buck up a bit, while his thumbs traced little circles over them, soothing her through the aftershocks. 

“Christ, what a wake up call.” She gasped out once she was able to string words together. 

Dark licked up the slit of her cunt one last time and then licked his lips and fingers clean. 

“Are you going to deny me a desire or craving so early in the morning?” He asked with a wry grin, hoisting himself up and over her, dipping his head down to kiss her thoroughly. 

She sighed out softly, whining a little bit when she could taste the faint remnants of her own arousal on his lips and tongue. 

“Mmm. I don’t know. Are you going to deny me, my love?” She asked coyly, reaching down to slowly stroke his rigid cock a couple times. 

He had a glorious cock, thick and ridged—she had joked a few times that he was “ribbed, for HER pleasure” a joke that went over his head the first few times—and he groaned, low and deep. 

“It would,” he paused to groan again when she twisted her hand around the head of his cock, “depend on what you’d like. Because right now you’re acting like you want my cock buried in you, and I would _absolutely_ give that to you.” 

So only moments later, he was sliding his thick, hot cock inside her, making her gasp and whine at the initial burn and stretch. 

“Oh, oh god, Daaark,” she gasped, scrabbling at his shoulders. 

He was a vision, he truly was, what with the angular lines of his face and his body and the way his colored layers were shifting and moving. 

He growled and then dropped his head so that he could gaze directly into her eyes, his expression almost unreadable. 

“Have you thought about him?” He growled, his lips just barely brushing against hers, before he leaned down to lick a messy wet swath over them. “Have you thought about Host joining us? About how he would please you? Hmmm?” 

This threw her off, but the almost taboo aspect of it made her gut twist with arousal. She moaned deep and low and then bit her lip, gazing up at him as his hips thrusted particularly sharply. 

“Go on, love, tell me. Tell me how you’ve thought about him. I _want_ to hear it. Have you thought about his cock deep inside of you? Or maybe about his fingers in you? Hmm? Tell me, pretty thing.” 

“Oh, D-Dark. Y-Yes, I have,” She murmured, almost out of her mind with pleasure as he seated himself inside of her and shifted his hips to grind slowly, the swell of his abdomen rubbing over her clit. “I’ve thought about Host...I’ve thought about his fingers and his tongue and, god…Dark, I don’t think I’m going to last long, pleaaasee.” 

“Then don’t, whenever you cum, I’m going to cum in you, you’re _mine_ love, you’re all fucking mine at the end of the day. You might take his cock or his fingers or his tongue, but you belong to _me.”_ Dark growled, his eyes bright and dark and possessive, especially when he dug his thumb into the hollow of her hip just hard enough that there’d be a gorgeous bruise there and to hear her cry out for him. 

She couldn’t even tell him that she was about to cum, because there was absolutely no lead up to it. First she was being fucked and it felt incredible, and then the next thing she knew, her body was cumming and he was absolutely _taking_ her orgasm from her. 

He wasn’t lying when he said that he was going to cum with her. At the tail end of her orgasm she could feel him seat his cock all the way in her, until he couldn't get any deeper, and then the hot splatter of his cum inside her. 

They came down together and he kept stroking the side of her face gently, cooing at her and kissing her softly. 

“I’m sorry my darling, I don’t know what came over me…” he murmured, his voice a little strained, “that was...out of character for me.” 

“Shhh, everything’s fine, Dark, this is a big step...change...whatever you want to call it.” She said, sighing happily as he pulled her into his chest. 

She nuzzled into the crevice between his pecs and kissed over his heart. Her fingers traced over the scars that littered his skin and she let him pamper her for a while. 

“I think,” she said slowly and quietly, “we should give our darling friend a visit once we get up and moving. How do you feel about that?” 

“I think that would be a splendid idea, my love.” 

***** 

So later in the afternoon they did just that. 

Foregoing a vehicle, Dark ripped a hole into the Void and led her through it, and when she stepped on the other side, they were at the end of Host’s long driveway. 

Where Host resided was gorgeous. It was a heavily wooded area, and it was so picturesque. She was so enamored any time she was here, it was like walking into a fairy tale. She and Dark walked up the long dirt path and conversed quietly to each other, as if speaking any louder than a murmur would break the spell that they were under. When they finally reached the cabin, she raised a fist to knock at the door, but before she could even make contact, it opened inwards. 

There stood Host, in an offwhite linen shirt, with one or two of the buttons undone and a pair of over-worn jeans. His hair was messy, but not unkempt, and he wore a gentle smile on his face. 

“I must say, I was quite worried that you’d no longer wish to be acquainted with me, my sweet.” Host said, as he gestured for the both of them to enter his home. 

She blushed slightly and ducked her head, squeezing Dark’s hand gently. When the door shut she immediately went to the kitchen and knelt down on the floor, clicking her fingers together and whistling softly. 

From the shadows of the corner emerged a waif-like wisp of a cat. She was a creation of Host’s own, as mortal pets would never thrive in the Void. What powers he retained from prior to the loss of his sight, he used for things like this. Like creating new life that would live and thrive and grow. 

She scooped up the wisp and scratched behind the cats ears, grinning at the soft, happy purr that the kitty let out. She joined the boys again, noting that they were comfortably talking about something or another, and showed Dark the creature in her arms. 

He smiled at her and kissed her temple, reaching over to stroke the wisp-cat softly. She set the cat down then, letting her ghost off to do whatever it was she did, and turned to the others. 

“So, I am assuming that Dark has told you my secret?” Host said to her, biting the inside of his cheek, a nervous habit that she often chastised him for. 

“He did.” She confirmed. 

“And you don’t despise me? You aren’t horrified?” 

“Host, I could never be. Not with you. You are very dear to me, and well…” she flushed, not sure how to go on with her statement. 

“We had a talk last night. With boundaries,” Dark prefaced, “with boundaries, we’d like to make an arrangement. I know that the last time we met, we did not part in pleasant terms, but I assure you, I have calmed down by now, and I am more level headed than I was. I truly apologize for making you uncomfortable, that was never my intention. You truly took me by shock, and I was unable to process what you were telling me at the time.” 

Host took a second to let that sink in and then smiled shyly at the both of them. 

“Do you really mean it? You’d work something out for me?” He asked, brow upturned as his face adopted a more touched, tender expression. 

“Yes, Host. Of course.” She murmured, stepping forward to grasp one of his hands in hers, stroking over his knuckles with her thumb. The smile he gave her was truly heart wrenching and, almost as if asking permission glanced at Dark before pulling her into one of the most gentle hugs she’d ever had. 

*****

Some time later, days, weeks, she couldn’t really place the span, she found herself cozied between Dark and Host, each of them doing their own thing. Dark was going over documents, Host was casually editing a piece of writing, and she was immersed in a book. Host had a hand on her thigh, idly stroking it, and Dark had an arm around her shoulder, thumbing at the exposed skin where her sweater was falling down. 

She closed her book with a pleased sigh and leaned her head on Host’s shoulder, taking his hand kissing his wrist. The other man wasn’t wearing his blindfold today, he had told them a while ago that he’d like to get used to seeing their true selves. It was an honor really, because he didn’t ask for that with anyone else. 

His eyes crinkled in a smile when he noticed her watching him. 

“Hello there, sweet one.” He murmured in that soothing soft rumble of his. 

His hair was messy again, that golden streak curling down into his face. She loved to twist and twirl that piece, it was so entrancing to her. 

“Hi,” she whispered, still almost shy about it. 

He leaned in to kiss her chastely and her heart soared.

It really was a soft, dry, chaste kiss, but the fact that he did it without hesitation or asking permission first really showed that their dynamic was growing. 

“The two of you are quite distracting, you know.” Dark said to them, his voice amused as he watched them carefully. 

Their kiss had developed into one not quite as chaste, when Host’s tongue dipped against her lips, parting them carefully and swiping over her tongue gently. 

She pulled away from him and flushed slightly. 

“Sorry, love.” She murmured, a teasing glint in her eye, “Didn’t mean to make you feel left out.” 

He growled at her playfully, his hand reaching into the back of her hair and pulling her over to kiss her firmly and thoroughly. 

Host gasped and watched them, his golden white eyes shining. 

She let herself be kissed and lost herself in it, and didn’t even realize that Host was leaning in to brush her hair over her shoulder so that he could kiss up the line of her neck. She shivered delicately into both of them and sighed out, letting herself melt. 

Host’s hands crept around her front and stroked over the span of her hips, tracing over the jutting bones there and making her quiver even more in their arms. 

Her mouth fell open on a long shuddering gasp when she felt him slide his fingers into her pants, which coincidentally were a pair of his sweatpants that he’d left the last time he was there.

His fingers wriggled into her panties and he stroked over her lips, not quite parting them yet, as Dark continued to kiss her deeply. She let out a whimpering moan when Host pulled his hand out of her pants as Dark pulled back from her kiss swollen lips and then pressed his fingers to her lips, silently asking her to wet them. 

She did just that, and gasped when Dark tugged her sweater over her head, leaving her absolutely bare from the waist up. Her love dipped his head down so that he could kiss over the swell of her breasts and her lover slipped his hand back into her panties, apparently pleased with the wetness of his fingers. 

“D-Dark, oohhh, Host!” She gasped out when his middle finger parted her lips and stroked directly over the peak of her clit. The pad of finger brushed over her, and her hips buckled into his touch. Dark chuckled out a deep laugh, his hands going to her hips, holding her still in place, while Host supported her from behind. She could feel the swell of his cock against her back, and his mouth was incessant on her neck, leaving love bites and soft bruises behind. 

She was about to gasp out her pleasure again, when Dark’s hot mouth closed around one of her nipples, while his fingers plucked at the other. 

Her body was bowed between them, arched in the perfect pleasure that they were giving her. 

“Go ahead, sweet one,” Host said, nipping sharply at her neck and making her cry out softly. Dark glanced up, his eyes flashing black as he checked on her, but then his lips quirked up in a smirk when he saw how pleased she was. He went back to sucking and nibbling on her nipples, his eyes slipping shut again. 

“Go on, sweet, let me hear you whine for me, please?” Host said, his voice like molten gold in her ear. His finger slid from her clit down to circle and prod at her hole, gently and slowly breaching her with his tricky, slim fingers. His thumb cocked up so that he could stroke her clit gently as he worked the first two fingers into her and he started to slowly rut against her back. 

His cock was achingly hard now, she could feel the heat of it through his pants. She reached back to cup him through his pants, giving him something more to grind against and he groaned, deep and sensual in her ear. 

“You feel wonderful, my sweet, you’re so tight, so, so good for me. For us.” Host groaned, his fingers sliding ever so deep inside her, palm brushing against her clit as Dark nipped sharply at her nipple, making her shiver between them. 

“Curl your fingers, she’ll go absolutely nuts at that.” Her love said to Host. 

The other man did as he said, and grinned against her neck when she gasped and whined and begged for him.

Dark cupped her breasts in his hands and rolled her nipples between his fingers before leaning up and kissing her deeply, his tongue gliding perfectly against hers and essentially fucking her mouth. 

“Are you going to cum for him?” Dark growled softly, “Are you going to cum for Host? Going to cum with another man's fingers inside of you? With his mouth on your neck? Go on then, my darling love, cum. Let him feel your cunt clench on his fingers, how you shiver and shake for us. Go ahead my love, cum for us, cum, please?” 

Her body obeyed his every word, and as Host’s palm ground against her clit once more, she couldn’t hold it back anymore. 

She came, and it was loud and wet and long. 

She did indeed shake and shiver between them, her whimpers were soft and breathy as Host pulled his fingers out of her slowly, wiping them clean as she practically flipped over so that she could pull his sweatpants down to pull his cock out. 

It was hot and thick and so unlike Dark’s. He was uncircumcised, and so hard that the head was already exposed from his foreskin. She gently pulled it back further, a lesson that was learnt the hard way, and dipped her head down to wrap her lips around the head of his cock. 

Dark was already behind her, pulling her pants and panties down in one fell swoop and she heard him getting his own cock out, slicking it through the wetness of her cunt before ever so slowly sliding into her from behind, hitching her hips up so that her back was arched just right. 

She moaned around Host, whose head dropped back on a gasp. 

Her mind was so blissfully blank, as she took the cocks from both of her darlings, pleasing them both, while they in turn were pleasing her. 

Her only coherent thought was that she couldn’t wait to see what else would come from this arrangement.


End file.
